Seamless belts are typically used where extreme flexibility or exact dimensions are required. Some common applications for seamless belts include paper and currency processing, packaging, business machines, fiber optics, general power transmission or the like. Unlike other endless belts, there is no splice or seam where the opposite ends are connected. The seamless belts are formed on tubular machines. For seamless knit belts, there is a well known issue with regard to curling along the edges because of the direction of the knitted loops. Accordingly, there is a need for a method of making seamless knit belts that addresses edge curling.